


Honey, I'm Good

by justbygrace



Series: Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by, to no one's surprise, 'Honey, I'm Good' by Andy Grammer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good

He cut a handsome figure seated there on a high stool, elbows resting firmly on the counter, and brow creased in thought. More than one admiring female gaze turned his way, but he seemed oblivious to the attention, his attention fixed on the glass of amber liquid in front of him. The blonde noticed him the moment she entered the small, smoky pub and made sure to choose a table where he would be in her line of sight, just in case the opportunity to chat him up should present itself. 

She admittedly didn't know much about style, but his black chucks, blue pinstriped trousers, and maroon button-up were an odd mix, especially contrasted with the Levis and short-sleeved shirts of those around him, but somehow it worked. His sleeves were rolled up enough to show off well-muscled forearms, his shoulder to waist ratio was drool-worthy, and his brown hair looked soft and perfect to run one's fingers through. His expression, as she caught sight of it, was pensive and he would occasionally glance over his shoulder, presumably to check the door, or to glance at the clock on the wall, a movement that caused the lines in his forehead to deepen.

There was something intoxicating about his very aura and, even though she watched several folks try their luck and fail (and he seemed to take both in stride), she couldn't resist the urge to strike up a conversation. The stool next to his was deserted and she slid onto it, starting with a time-tested leading line. He turned towards her with a smile when he responded, though it was more non-committal than she would have liked, but his smile deepened as he caught sight of her, his shoulders relaxing for a moment before hunching again.

The slight ease in his demeanor gave her the courage to try again, despite his, "sorry, you look like...someone else" and she plunged into conversation, careful to gauge his response and direct her words to ones that he responded to with a quick smile or a loosening of his posture. He was quick on his verbal toes and she enjoyed the conversation, vaguely surprised when his glance at the clock revealed nearly an hour had passed. She was ready to take the game to the next level and wasn't surprised when he joined this part of the game like someone who had played before, only to pull up short when she moved in close. 

His whole demeanor changed and he actually lurched away from her, eyes wide and frightened. Throwing up her hands, she backed away, watching with with surprise as he furiously repeated denials. She apologized and moved back into her space, though it took him several minutes to calm down again. When he did, he offered an embarrassed smile, before blurting out "I'm getting married tomorrow." Her look of shock must have given her away, because he immediately launched into a long story that covered the ordinary to the outlandish, and by the time he got to the bit where his beloved was at her Hen Night, she was as invested in the story as she was in any of her soaps. 

One more glance at the clock revealed it to be ten minutes to midnight and he hopped down from his stool, excitement practically radiating from every groove as he informed her that his beloved was due home in fifteen minutes and he needed to be home. His smile as he turned away was gorgeous, but it was his words that stuck with her long after the door closed behind him, "Never thought I'd get married, but she crossed dimensions for me, the very least I could do was publicly promise her forever." She had no idea how much of his story had been true, nor what exactly crossing dimensions meant, but she knew that she'd had a glimpse of what true love looked like that night and she wouldn't soon forget it.


End file.
